


Guard Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: But, despite what Stiles had first thought, Derek was a good guard. He never asked too far into Stiles’ personal life, never invaded his privacy or exploited his connection to the white house for his own use. He was polite and pleasant and incredibly boring, but he was a good guard.





	Guard Me

“Mr. Stilinski, if you could please get back inside the car,” Derek—er,  _ Mr. Hale _ —asked, voice as polite and boring as ever. 

Stiles pouted and was once again offended when the look didn’t get him his way. He had a very good pout, one he had perfected over the years. It had worked on all his guards in the past—which, was probably why they were the guards of the past and not currently employed. 

Mr. Hale was brought in after Stiles’ last bodyguard got fired for, er, inappropriate acts of a sexual nature. Stiles didn’t really think it was Ennis’ fault that Stiles totally seduced him, and he did feel a little bad about getting the big guy fired but—Ennis  _ had _ been kind of stupid. It wasn’t like he was a loss they couldn’t fill.

Now Stiles had Derek Hale as his personal bodyguard, and that was…well, it was interesting. Derek wasn’t like anyone Stiles had been paired with in the past, mostly because he was totally boring! Usually, his father tried to hire guards that would get along with Stiles, people who he would enjoy spending so much of his time with. After all, guarding someone for 16 hours a day couldn't be all that fun, especially on the days when Stiles didn’t even leave his home. 

Jordan had been the first one, but Stiles had quickly realized the ex-cop was just a little too soft, and Stiles could use his big eyes and full lips to get whatever he wanted. After that was Kira, who was an absolute delight, but a little  _ too _ much like Stiles for her to stay ‘unattached’. There was Jackson who had been a total dick that Stiles had refused to deal with, then Isaac who was less of a dick but who wore too many scarves for Stiles to really trust with his life.

Then had been Scott and while they were still friends, well, Scott wasn’t very good at saying no to Stiles. Allison had turned out to be a little crazy, but compared to Erica’s wild energy she had been nothing. 

Then Ennis which—well, it had ended with some  _ very _ good sex that Stiles planned to get a repeat performance of one day. And now, now there was Derek Hale. Derek Hale was level-headed, smart and qualified. He was good at his job and respectful to those around him. John took to him immediately and Stiles had rolled his eyes when his father offered Derek the job.

But, despite what Stiles had first thought, Derek was a good guard. He never asked too far into Stiles’ personal life, never invaded his privacy or exploited his connection to the white house for his own use. He was polite and pleasant and incredibly boring, but he was a good guard. 

Which was why Stiles got back into the car, though he kept his pout in place. He knew he had a good pout, and he watched Derek’s lips twitch up in the ghost of a smile. Stiles was sure if he worked hard enough, he’d get Derek to smile for real, soon enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really sterek... at all. but well
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
